brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest
For a category containing films that were entries to BRAWL, see Category:Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long brickfilms The Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long contest, commonly abbreviated to BRAWL, is an annual brickfilming contest with a time limit of one week. Participants must create an entire brickfilm from scratch (with the exception of set building, music design, and sound effects) within seven days. BRAWL has been hosted on the website Bricks In Motion since its inception. The contest was conceived by Andrew "Munzapoppa" Munzer and has been run by various individuals since 2008. It became an official Bricks in Motion contest in 2017. The current host is Chris Wynn. The First BRAWL The first BRAWL was held on the Bricks In Motion Refugee Camp by Andrew Munzer from August 2nd, 2008 to August 9th 2008.Announcement of the first BRAWL. Munzer had originally considered using a line of dialogue as the mod element for the contest, but when this idea was subject to criticism, he settled on using the letter and colour mod elements as used in the Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest.Discussion thread for the first BRAWL in its planning stages BRAWL was more forgiving with the mod element than THAC at the time, requiring only that it appeared in each shot, rather than each frame. This system would eventually be adopted for THAC with THAC XII. The contest received 11 entries and was judged by Nathan Wells, Nikolas Jaeger, and Philip Heinrich. Zach Macias was also slated to be a judge but submitted his ballot too late to be included.Judges results of the first BRAWL Final results were calculated by also including a public viewer vote.Final results of the first BRAWL * Theme: Negotiation * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Yellow piece connected to a blue piece || 1. || Point of No Return || Ben Boatwright |- || 2. || Deal || Stijn Heirstrate |- || 3. || Horse || Anthony D'Angelo |- || 4. || Benny n' Lee in: World of Poorcraft || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- || 5. || Negotiating Death || Daragh Twomey |- Before the public voting took place, the judges' results were released, ranking every entry: BRAWL 2009 BRAWL 2009 was hosted by Andrew Munzer and ran from August 23rd to August 30th.BRAWL 2009 Announcement Thread It received 19 entries and the judges included Dylan Woodley, Randy "Noodle" Yard, Owen "NOStudios" Hyatt and Munzer himself.Forum page showing results and the various BRAWL 2009 judges mentioning their ballots Results for the contest took over 3 months to be posted which caused controversy on the Bricks in Motion forum.Forum post at which the BRAWL 2009 judging controversy began Annoyed with the magnitude of complaints, Munzer decided to make the community wait even longer for the results after they had been finished,Munzer announcing the deliberate delay of the BRAWL 2009 results generating further annoyance among the public and even some of the other contest judges.Dylan Woodley complaining to Andrew Munzer over delay of the BRAWL 2009 resultsRandy Yard backing up Dylan Woodley's complaints In later years, he expressed regret over these actions.Munzer adresses BRAWL in 2014 * Theme: Thought * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Blue piece connected to a red piece || 1. || It's the Network || Anthony D'Angelo |- || 2. || Abduction 4 || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 3. || Not Forgotten || Daragh Twomey |- | 4. || Bullets & Tequila || Thomas Missault |- | 5. || Positive Thinking || "jimjambo" |- | 6. || Zombie Attack II: No More Room in Hell || Stijn Heirstrate and Scott Jenner |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 7. || Don't Play With Guns || Mitch "Spudster" Bales |- || "I Thought" - My BRAWL Experience || Tanner "MooCJ" Musyj |- | 9. || The Thinking Machine || Aaron "Goliathan" Meyer |- | 10. || Pirate Pirate's Pirate Pirate Army (of Pirates) || Max Butcher |- | 11. || What Can I Do? || Emma Graham |- | 12. || Forgot || Jonni Phillips |- | 13. || Writer's Block || "Duke Boy" |- | 14. || Shark || Martin "MPfist0" Palacios |- | 15. || Better Think Twice || "MOL" |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 16. || Thought Process || Euphreana Schilding |- || Imagination || "SW8" |- | 18. || The Power of Thought || Allan "Just_a_Minifig" Leeson |- | 19. || The Thinker || "SparWars_Studios" |- BRAWL 2011 Due to his performance during BRAWL 2009 and a conflicting schedule in 2010, Andrew Munzer decided against hosting a BRAWL contest in 2010. Munzer attempted to organise the contest to be held by Philip Heinrich in 2010, but a poll for the next official Bricks in Motion contest resulted in the public choosing a month-long themed contest in September over a BRAWL in August.Poll deciding the next Bricks in Motion contest in 2010 The future of BRAWL seemed uncertain as Munzer had lost interest in ever hosting it again, but he was contacted by Aaron "Goliathan" Meyer in 2011 who wished to continue the contest on, which Munzer allowed.Andrew Munzer talking about the history of BRAWL BRAWL 2011 was hosted by Aaron Meyer and ran from August 8th to August 15th.Announcement of BRAWL 2011 It received 41 entriesBRAWL 2011 Results and was judged by Meyer, Joseph Hayden, Aaron Bulger, Harrison Allen, "legostudiosplus", and Billo O'Loughlin. Controversy arose when Meyer first posted the top 10 results in the Bricks in Motion chatroomBert Loos posting the BRAWL 2011 results from the chat and later posted the placement of all 41 entries with the order of the top 10 dramatically changed.Beginning of controversy over the BRAWL 2011 results * Theme: Hidden * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a green piece || 1. || Abduction 5 || Jonathan Vaughan |- || 2. || Once Upon a Saturday Afternoon || SR Brandon |- || 3. || Blackout || Jackson "Aftermath" Abascal |- | 4. || The Clandestine Cache || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- | 5. || CEREAL IS BREAKFAST || Dylan Woodley |- | 6. || Jeffery And The Old Man in The Great Airplane Murderer Mystery || Jonni Phillips |- | 7. || Maze || Stijn Heirstrate |- | 8. || Nostalgia: Childhood Memories || Martin "MPfist0" Palacios |- | 9. || The Hidden Piece || The Four Monkeys |- | 10. || Annexation || "Sam21" |- | 11. || Quantum of Brick || Matthew "AbsurdAnimations" Brucker |- | 12. || Monkey See? Monkey Don't. || Ed Wallace |- | 13. || The Quest of the Hidden Brain || Loïc Fontaine-Boivin |- | 14. || Rogue Runner Showdown || Zach Boivin |- | 15. || Cleanup Day || Chris Wynn |- | 16. || Steve - Teh Magical Scorpion || Jon Williams |- | 17. || Circle || Vik Verplanken |- | 18. || Flowers, Jealousy and a Park Bench || Loz "Brain Wave" Green |- | 19. || Can You Find It || Anthony D'Angelo |- | 20. || The Job Offer || Hal "Onion" Warner Clayton |- | 21. || A Fuzzy Anticlimax || Spencer "MadBrick" Braun |- | 22. || Saltman: Burden of Hope || Justin Whitted and Josh Whitted ("Juggernaut Pictures") |- | 23. || Unknown || Sean Carroll |- | 24. || Playing With Peter: An Interactive Animation || Evan "WelcomeToAwesomeness" Carmody |- | 25. || The not so Hidden Base || "iDroid" |- | 26. || Out of Order || "Living LEGO" and Lucas Mass |- | 27. || The Quest for the Cafe Corner || Cale "Stoppedmotion" Totcone |- | 28. || Ultimate Hide and Go Seek || Nathan "Fun Sucker" Rossi |- | 29. || Unknown || Sean Carroll |- | 30. || Man of Mystery || Harry Bossert's sister |- | 31. || Where's Wally's Wallet? || Harry "Binding Brick" Pound |- | 32. || Crusade For The Last Pharaoh || Tobias "sfugity" Nikl |- | 33. || Enmity || "StudioL30" |- | 34. || Bill is hidden! || "Mout studios" |- | 35. || Cherry Picker || "100DSC" |- | 36. || Hide And Trying To Seek || "furybrosstudios" |- | 37. || Unknown || "EpicDavi" |- | 38. || The Case of David Brickston || Michael "LASF" Jurist and "Mr.Rundown101" |- | 39. || Hied & Seke || Brian "Peanut" Ambrose |- | 40. || The Hand || "Legosword89" |- | 41. || Hide And Seek || "TheCoolDude1023" The earlier top 10 seen in the chatroom: BRAWL 2012 BRAWL 2012 was once again hosted by Aaron Meyer and ran from August 19th to August 26th. There were 22 films submitted and the judging was handled by Meyer, Jonni Phillips, Chris Wynn and Joseph Hayden.Announcement of BRAWL 2012BRAWL 2012 Results However, Meyer accidentally published Wynn's ballot in place of the final results, and decided against correcting this error, meaning the available results are decided solely by Wynn. * Theme: Forbidden * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Blue piece connected to a black piece || 1. || Jurassic Floor || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- || 2. || Roboxploitation || "MinifTory" |- || 3. || Abandoned Town || Enrique Fuster |- || 4. || Sky Frogs: Revolution Trailer || Lucas Mass |- || 5. || Back in My Days || "superben123122" |- | 6. || Knock || Spencer Olson |- | 7. || Blue Moon Station || Marc-André Caron |- | 8. || The Trip || Stijn Heirstrate and Vik Verplanken |- | 9. || The Park || Nathan "Fun Sucker" Rossi |- | 10. || The Forbidden Cookie || Carl Ferber |- | 11. || Lord Of The MacGuffin || Max Butcher |- | 12. || Animator. || Isaac Cochrane |- | 13. || Caught Out || Conor "BrickfilmsFromHell" McCauley |- | 14. || Caligula's Potion & Alchemy || "Noobster Studios" |- | 15. || Relocation || "StormOfCake" |- | 16. || White Wall S1E1 || Kieren Barnett |- | 17. || The Forbidden Realm || Thomas "DriverFilmz" Driver |- | 18. || Forbidden from the City || Michael "LASF" Jurist |- | 19. || The Drawer || Andre Huster (aka. Roger Alans) |- | 20. || No Loitering || Stephen Jurist |- | 21. || The City of the Future - A heart warming documentary || "ghostofmrsdaystudios" |- | 22. || Average Joe || Avery "blooman2345" Higgins |- BRAWL 2013 |right]] Control of BRAWL was handed over from Aaron Meyer to Nathan "Fun Sucker" Rossi who ran BRAWL 2013 from July 28th to August 4th.Announcement of BRAWL 2013 22 entries were submitted and the judging panel consisted of Jonni Phillips, Joseph Hayden and Harry Bossert.BRAWL 2013 Results A playlist of entries may be seen here. * '''Theme:' Outlook * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a grey piece || 1. || Odoriferous || Harrison Allen |- || 2. || A Proletarian Outlook || Max Butcher |- || 3. || Homefront || Chris Wynn |- || 4. || Outlook Of A Myopic || Loïc Fontaine-Boivin |- || 5. || AX || Shelby Pritchard |- | 6. || Lookout || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- | 7. || Self Discovery || Jon Williams |- | 8. || The Beast and the Farmer || Ben Young |- | 9. || 2413 || Isaac Cochrane |- | 10. || The Day Aliens Finally Invaded || Noah Frazier |- | 11. || Hyperopia || Ethan Olson |- | 12. || The Intruder || Hal "Onion" Warner Clayton |- | 13. || EUB News || Lucas Mass |- | 14. || Saltman – Forever and Today || Justin & Josh Whitted ("Juggernaut Pictures") |- | 15. || Evil’s Outlook || The Four Monkeys |- | 16. || The Seeing Elf || Kaleb "OsomStudios" Barkman |- | 17. || Obscured Outlooks || Omar Mickelson |- | 18. || The Pond || Stefan Muscat |- | 19. || Supobo || Scott "MrSmas101" Sherrard |- | 20. || An Adventure to the Grand Canyon || Michael "LASF" Jurist |- | 21. || The Working Man || Avery "Blank Page Productions" Higgins |- | 22. || Adventurer’s Outlook || Michael "Cool Cube Studios" Schroeder |- BRAWL 2014 BRAWL 2014 was hosted by Nathan Rossi and ran from July 20th to July 27th.Announcement of BRAWL 2014 It received 43 accepted entries, which may be viewed here. It was judged by Joseph Hayden, Harry Bossert and Rossi.BRAWL 2014 Results Some complaints arose when it was announced that the logo of the contest's sponsor, Brick Warriors, was required to be displayed in each entry for a minimum of three seconds.Beginning of complaints over the sponsor logo during BRAWL 2014 * Theme: Development * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Orange piece connected to a red piece || 1. || Blinders || Nathan Wells |- || 2. || Teleporter Trouble || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- || 3. || The Website || Galen Johnson |- | 4. || We the Pumpkins Three || Harrison Allen |- | 5. || Character Development || Thomas "Sir-glub" Panio and Malibu Taetz |- | 6. || At Night || Hal "Onion" Warner Clayton |- | 7. || Robin Hood - Developments || Kristóf Fekete-Kovács |- | 8. || One in a Million || Jared "Brickelodeon" Nesbit |- | 9. || Photographic Developments || Ben Young |- | 10. || Green || Jack Rizzo |- | 11. || Love Blossoms || Harry "Binding Brick" Pound |- | 12. || Benny n' Lee in: Changing Room || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- | 13. || Only Human || Jorden Davis |- | 14. || Fixer || Ethan Olson |- | 15. || The Town of Florida || Michael "LASF" Jurist |- | 16. || If Prison Bars Could Talk || Shelby Pritchard |- | 17. || The Room || Grant "GHB" Benson |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 18. || Loyalty || Neal Tovstiga |- | Growth || Gabriel Ness |- | 20. || Separated || Carl Ferber |- | 21. || Bionic Development || Kieren Barnett |- | 22. || Broken News || Nathan "END films" Stougard |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| 23. || Genghis Khan Likes Men || Max Butcher |- | A Father's Tale || Jack "BlockPartyAnimationStudios" Martin |- | 25. || Sub-Zero Shenanigans || Noah Frazier |- | 26. || An Altered Development || "Talipoli Studios" |- | 27. || Cascade || "Willco66" |- | 28. || You Never go to Florida || Jared "Brickelodeon" Nesbit |- | 29. || The Felony at the Fruit Stand || Benjamin Ely |- | 30. || The keeper || "Duffosaur" |- | 31. || Tale of Nashkel - Rising of Darkness || "Shutterpoint" |- | 32. || Check Please || Logan "TheLoginProductions" Johnson |- | 33. || Stories With No Characters || Jasper Reddin |- | 34. || Solarum || Andrew Bermudez |- | 35. || The Robot of Norcafall || "That's Fine Studios" |- | 36. || Grounded || Joshua "PrestigePie" De Oliveira |- | 37. || The Teleporter || Jeremy Borchers |- | 38. || A Series of Unfortunate Developments || Stefan Muscat |- | 39. || The Liman Identity || Funmi Adetola |- | 40. || The Wizard and the Jester || "PixTron" |- | 41. || Blood Cop || "not4snail" |- | 42. || DOOET: Origins || Dylan Woodley |- | 43. || BRAWLING DURING BRAWL || Harrison Allen BRAWL 2015 |right]] BRAWL 2015 was once again hosted by Nathan Rossi. It ran from July 19th to July 26th 2015 and was judged by Nathan Wells, Zach Macias, Chris Wynn, Christian Colglazier and Rossi.BRAWL 2015 announcement thread It received 36 accepted entries,BRAWL 2015 entries and a playlist of the entries can be found here. There was some confusion over the timing of the contest, which was listed as being in GMT, when it was actually running on BST.Confusion over the timing of the deadline This led to entries being accepted an hour after the original deadline. The results were announced on July 29th.BRAWL 2015 results * '''Theme:' FocusBRAWL 2015 start thread * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a black piece || 1. || The Quiz || Garry Moore and Gregory Moore |- || 2. || Behind the Door || Mathieu Blangy |- || 3. || Retribution || Neal Tovstiga |- || 4. || Mach None || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- || 5. || The Photo Shoot || Jeremy Borchers |- | 6. || Ashes, Ashes || Liam Gerety |- | 7. || Hammer and Anvil || Walker "Animator Unknown" Wenzel |- | 8. || Visionary || Rob Bauer |- | 9. || The Surveillance Situation || Benjamin Ely |- | 10. || Ella's Tale || Harrison Allen |- List of all entries: BRAWL 2016 BRAWL 2016 was hosted by Nathan Rossi and ran from July 17 to July 24 2016.BRAWL 2016 start thread It was judged by Nathan Wells, Joseph Hayden, Zach Macias, Christian Colglazier and Nathan Rossi. 18 qualifying entries were submitted, which may be viewed here. The results were announced on August the 7th.BRAWL 2016 results * Theme: Reverse * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Blue piece connected to a red piece || 1. || His Domino Effect || Ahmari Ly-Johnson |- || 2. || Equine Introspection || Benjamin Ely |- || 3. || Action! || Mathieu Blangy |- || 4. || Ledge || Nathan Dice |- || 5. || Haunted Heist || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- | 6. || Control So Remotely || Ben Young |- | 7. || Reminiscence || Jasper Reddin |- | 8. || Don't Look Back || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- | 9. || Metathesiophobia || John "RandomBoaz" Bolton |- | 10. || Eraser || Walker "AnimatorUnknown" Wenzel |- List of all entries: BRAWL 2017 BRAWL 2017 ran from June 25 to July 2.BRAWL 2017 announcement thread It was the first BRAWL held in official association with Bricks in Motion,First BRAWL 2017 poll thread and Nathan Rossi remained as the host. The community voted on whether or not BRAWL should continue to overlap with the official Bricks in Motion summer contest, and the vote decided that the overlap would remain.Second BRAWL 2017 poll thread The judges were Nathan Wells, Joseph Hayden, Jacob "Regan" Bounds, Christian Colglazier and Nathan Rossi. It received 24 qualifying entries, which may be viewed here.BRAWL 2017 start thread The results were announced on July 9.BRAWL 2017 results * Theme: Experimental * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Blue piece connected to a white piece || 1. || Ma Vie: Une Expérience || Christof Muñoz |- || 2. || Acclimation || Garry Moore |- || 3. || Intoxication Hallumentaire || Multiple members of Brick à Brack at Fana'briques |- || 4. || LIFE || Mathieu Blangy |- || 5. || How to Shower || Ben Young |- | 6. || Abduction on an Exotic Island! || Benjamin Ely |- | 7. || A Drowned Mind || Richard Steenoven |- | 8. || One Micro Step || Thomas "Scorch Bricks" Johnson |- | 9. || Just a dream || "TheClassicSpaceman" |- | 10. || Thinking Outside the Brick || Noah "brickorbrack" Sprague |- List of all entries: BRAWL 2018 Control of BRAWL was handed from Nathan Rossi to Chris Wynn."POLL: When should BRAWL take place?" thread Due to the gap in 2010, BRAWL 2018 will simultaneously be the tenth BRAWL and tenth anniversary of BRAWL. It will take place from July 8 to July 15.BRAWL 2018 date poll It will be judged by Wynn, Christian Colglazier, Lucas Mass, Zach Macias, and Ethan Olson.BRAWL 2018 announcement For the first time since 2013, it does not have prizes supplied by BrickWarriors. It has a prize pool of two Series 18 LEGO Minifigures, 10693 LEGO Creative Supplement, and 41597 Go Brick Me. References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions Category:Official Bricks in Motion competitions